Get Off My Man
by Angel of True Hope
Summary: Sequel to If you could read my mind, love Sakura in denial that Sasuke and Naruto are an item. So what would happen if she cling onto Sasuke? Major Sakura bashing along with SasuNaru. Beware: Traumatizing scene.


**A/N: **So as I was waiting for my game World of Warcraft's servers maintenance that took 8 hours long or more, I felt the urge to write another Sakura bashing fiction. This will be the sequel to the fiction "If you could read my mind, love." I hope it would be better than the original if not, oh well, I have tried my best. After all, I have to get this pounding thought out of my head. Anyway, enjoy. Ta-ha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Naruto the anime/manga.

**Warning: **Sakura bashing along with SasuNaru. Very traumatizing scene, for the love of God, please don't read it if you have a weak heart. And beware of the grammar errors, muwahahahahaha.

_Notes: _( sentence here ) my own thought

* * *

**Get off my man. **

'_No, no, no, how can it be?' _Sakura curled her body into a fetal position as she chanted and whimpered the same thing over and over . The 'cruel' thought of Sasuke being with someone else hit her hard. It not just anyone, it was Naruto all along, how could she not seen that? It was right under her nose all along. Our pink cockroach couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out her infamous banshee scream that could pop any unfortunate eardrums near her.

"AHHHHH…."

A loud crashing noise stopped her screaming. The 'poor' girl got knocked down on the floor with red hand mark on her cheek.

"Sakura…" Mrs. Haruno, her mother, said angrily, "Shut the fuck up will ya? I'm watching my favorite TV show right now and you know how pissed off I can get when people interrupting me."

"Yes, Mother." Said the almost crying girl.

"Good, now go to your room, I don't want to hear anymore of your annoying whimpering."

Obeyed her mother's command, she sulking slowly into her room. As the door closed, she jumped on her bed and back into her fetal position while rocking her body back and forth, carried on the same tune she did earlier except with more lamenting. How could her mother, her own flesh and blood be so cruel to her? How could her mother could not see that she is in pain? Is she that big pain in the ass? The truth was yes, she was a royal pain, even her own mother tolerated her voice but couldn't handle her banshee scream.

'_Why oh why Sasuke? Why must you picked Naruto over me? What does he got that I don't? I am sure I can do better!!' _(A moment of truth, Naruto has something calls umm, how can I say this without making me sounds crude? Oh yeah, dick, while she doesn't. Stupidity shown.) The girl let out a hysterical cry, then started pulling out her pink hair which still smelled like bird poops. Sakura pulled too hard on one spot, it revealed a mild bloody bald spot on the side of her head. Her kitty cat was upset by the loud noise the girl made, so with its basic instinct, the kitty gone crazy and jumped up on Sakura's face, it mauled and scratched the crap out of the girl's 'beautiful' face and skin.

Sakura managed with all her strength, she grabbed the kitty cat and tossed it down on the floor. The feline landed on its feet, let out a hiss as it raised its paw up with a middle digit straight at Sakura's face then dashed out of the room. The cockroach, I mean Sakura, was shock at the cat's gesture, then something hit her brain. (Finally!)

'_Maybe, maybe Sasuke and Naruto couldn't stand me anymore, they must have played a ruse on me. That's it!!' _(Never mind, still dumb.) Sakura let out a squeal which resulted a mysterious bitch slap out of nowhere to shut her up.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were at the Team 7's meeting spot early, now that they had became an item, they always came early or late together. (Err, no pun intended. Ta-ha) Today, however, was a bit different, Naruto was walking more limping than usual. 

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto pouted and whined cutely, "must you really banged me that hard last night? I can't even walk right now."

"But Naru-chan," Sasuke smirked, "weren't you the one that screamed last night, 'Harder Sasuke! Faster Sasuke!'? "

"Argh! You're an evil bastard."

Sasuke rolled his eyes then sat underneath a grand tree, he watched the blond boy amusingly as the teen struggled to walk straight up without looking like a wounded crab.

"Come here Naruto, you can sit on my laps." Sasuke offered a proposal that Naruto couldn't refuse. The boy wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and buried his face into the warm chest.

"Mmm, Sasuke, you're so warm." Naruto cooed.

"Heh." Sasuke patted Naruto's head. He twirled his fingers playfully around the blonde hair, then he felt something wet on his neck. When he looked down, big cerulean eyes met with his, Naruto was kissing and licking on his neck.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto showed his foxy grin.

"You're welcome Naru-chan." Sasuke leaned down and kissed the soft plump lips, soon the two boys locked their lips and moaning softly. The Uchiha slipped his hands under the orange baggy pants, kneading his lover's round smooth ass. Suddenly a rustling sound could be heard near by them, the shinobi(s) released each other and stood up fast, they quickly drawn their kunai(s), ready for whatever is in the bush. Two seconds later, Sakura emerged from the bush, pulling the leaves out of her hair.

"Hey guys." Sakura said cheerfully, her teammates just stared at her, more like at her new transformation. Her hair was thinning and a big noticeable bald spot along with ton of scratch and bite marks.

"Errr, good morning Sakura." Naruto said politely, no more -chan because now that she knew about them anyway and she was a bitch.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"What were you guys doing?" The girl asked with great interest.

"We were, umm…"

"We were kissing." Sasuke answered for his love, whom rewarded him with a smile and squeezed his hand tight.

"Ha ha ha, don't be silly Sasuke-kun. Boys don't kiss each other." Sakura laughed an irritating laugh.

"Umm, Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes, I am fine."

"I don't do 'silly' Sakura, you are one of the crazy obsessed fangirls, you should know these stuffs about me right now." Sasuke stated in a serious tone.

Sakura seemed to oblivious to the remark. "You guys sure know how to make a joke."

"Sakura, what's wrong with your face and hair? …" Naruto tried to sound as politely as he could.

"Oh it's my new look, like it?"

"…"

"…"

"Anyway, Sakura, about yesterday…" Naruto broke the silence.

"Yeah I know about it Naruto. You boys think that little trick would drive me away? I don't think so!" With that, she jumped next to Sasuke and clung onto the poor teen like a hungry leech. "Sasuke-kun, there is a new ice cream parlor just opened yesterday, do you wanna come with me later on today?" She batted her eyes at him.

"No, not really. Could you get off of me please?" Sasuke tried to push the girl away, but she clung on harder.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked from the other side of Sasuke. His left eye started to twitch.

"Hmm?"

"You do know that Sasuke and I are together right?"

"Ha ha, I thought it was a joke, even if Sasuke is gay, he wouldn't pick the like of you."

Naruto clenched his hands so hard that they were slightly shaken. Sasuke could felt how upset Naruto was, he turned to the girl and gave her a death glare.

"Sakura, I am gay, and I'm very much in love with Naruto right now. You owe him an apology."

"Oh Sasuke-kun, Naruto had corrupted you, you shouldn't hang out with him so much. Come with me Sasuke-kun, I'll make you straight again." She said seductively to the boy of her dream while her hands were still clinging onto him, she tried to pull him away. Suddenly, a hand put a strong grip on her own. Green eyes met red.

"Sakura, that is enough," Naruto gritted his teeth as he spoke slowly. "I don't care if you insult me, but get your dirty paws off my man. YOU BITCH!"

Shock by the boy's reaction, she let go of Sasuke's arm, she went face to face with Naruto, her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah, what if I don't Naruto?" Sakura poked on the boy's forehead. "You're really gonna hit a girl?"

"Grrr, no, I am not gonna hit you, but she will." Naruto did a quick familiar hand seal. _POOF_. He turned into Naruko, a beautiful girl with a curvy body and vibrant blonde hair that put into two pigtails. She quickly smacked on Sakura's bald spot, knocking the girl down. Sasuke was about to say something then Naruko stopped him.

"This is between me and this slut."

Sakura quickly recovered, she jumped into her battle position mode. Naruko did the same thing, both girls' hands were in cat claw-like, their short nails suddenly grown a few inches longer and extremely sharp. The girls let out a nasty hiss then jumped at each other. A few slashes here, a bite there, they both fought and screaming like mad. Sasuke wanted to stop them, but he realized if he value his life, he better stay out.

With a strong force, Naruko's hand was her opponent's blouse collar, she ripped it so hard that she took the left side of the bra and down to a small piece of the pink haired girl's undergarment. They stopped their fight as Naruko let out a loud gasp. Everything was silent, Sakura pushed Naruko off then covered her private body parts. Naruto pointed her shaken finger at the girl.

"Oh my God…oh my God…OH MY GOD!!!! AHHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!" The blonde screamed.

Sasuke witnessed the whole thing, his eyes just stared blankly into space, then he held on to his stomach as he hurled down to the ground. He couldn't stop vomiting.

Naruko finally regained her senses but still shaken, "Oh My God…I knew it!!! You are a bra stuffer!!! You're as flat as an airplane's landing zone. Oh My God…and you aren't natural pink…Ahhhhhh!!!"

Sakura couldn't stand the embarrassment, she started screaming while running blindly away from the violently shocked boys. Before she knew it, she ran into Kakashi again, when he saw her, it only took him two seconds to passed out down to the ground. She ran again, this time she ran through the whole town, then she stopped in front of the a kindergarten school's playground. All the kids that were having recess turned their heads at her. Two seconds, all of them cried out at the girl, tears of blood running down their eyes. Soon two people from mental ward caught her, and put her in there for a while.

* * *

And so the half naked Sakura had caused temporarily blindness one third of the town, one third vomited uncontrollably, and the other forever traumatized. 

It took Sasuke a whole month to get his sight back, while Naruto couldn't get an erection for six months long. When the blond's libido was back, Sasuke and Naruto were at it more than rabbits, more than ten times a day. They had to replace their apartment's broken furniture twice a month.

What about Sakura? Let just say that a freaky Lee wanted to get freaky with her.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I am crazy alright, and I won't deny it. You guys have read it this far that mean you are crazy too. Muwahahahaha. I'm sorry, it was late when I wrote this, and I am tired, got work tomorrow. Anyway, I am sorry if you are a Lee-fan. And I am sorry if I had traumatized you guys, but I did warned you. Much love, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried my best. . 


End file.
